1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk drive that can prevent a clamp arm from pivoting and vibrating even if the clamp arm receives vibrations and impacts when it remains in standby for waiting for a pivot.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art disk drive disclosed in Japanese patent application publication (TOKKAIHEI) No. 11-353769 (see paragraph numbers [0043] to [0045] and FIG. 11) is provided with a locking mechanism for engaging with a pivoting end portion of a holding base when a playback mechanism for playing back a disk is placed at a playback position, and for releasing the engagement with the holding base when the playback mechanism is placed at a retracted position. Because the prior art disk drive is provided with such a locking mechanism, the prior art disk drive can prevent vertical movements of an arm engaged with the holding base when the playback mechanism for playing back the disk is placed at the playback position.
However, when the locking done by the locking mechanism is imperfect, vibrations, impacts, or the like imposed on the holding base in a direction in which the holding base pivots can reach the arm engaged with the holding base. In order to assist the locking done by the locking mechanism, the prior art disk drive is further provided with a locking arm that engages with the holding base after the holding base is engaged with the locking mechanism and a driving mechanism for driving the locking arm.
A problem with the prior art disk drive constructed as mentioned above is that the prior art disk drive has to have a locking arm that engages with the holding base and a driving mechanism for driving the locking arm in addition to the locking mechanism in order to prevent the arm engaged with the holding base from vibrating, and therefore the structure of the disk drive becomes more complicated.